La mémoire du voleur
by Manatilol
Summary: quand Atem franchis la porte pour retourner en Egypte... je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendait à ça.
1. le commencement

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La mémoire du voleur

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: Seto/Yami (oui, oui, je sais. Là, y'aura des gens qui vont me dire : « c'est pas Seto et Yami, c'est Seth et Atem » oui, mais pour moi, c'est la même chose (na !) ) j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :**« Yu-Gi-Oh » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Alors voilà :D

Voici mon premier fic pour Yu-gi-oh (niak, j'adore cette histoire),

Elle m'est venue tout de suite après avoir lu le livre ).

En gros, c'est la vie d'Atem (ou Yami) après qu'il ait franchis la porte pour retourner chez lui.

Je me suis toujours demandé où il atterrirait… eh bien voilà, j'ai inventé.

En espérant que le prologue vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 1_

_Le commencement_

Une odeur de sel lui chatouillait désagréablement le nez.

Étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés, il inspirait douloureusement l'air brûlant où se mêlaient quelques grains de sable.

Il avait chaud, très chaud. Et il avait soif, très soif.

Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, ne fus que pour observer les alentours.

Mais la chaleur écrasait ses membres et le comprimait au sol.

Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Plus important…

_Qui était-il ?_

Il en avait oublié jusqu'à son nom.

À la chaleur s'ajoutait un mal de tête insupportable.

La douleur des souvenirs perdus lui vrillait les tympans.

Il essayait de se rappeler d'où il venait.

Sa mémoire n'était plus qu'un puits noir sans fond.

Avec un effort colossal, il ouvrit les yeux.

Lentement.

Sa vision fut d'abord floue puis une vive lumière le contraint à les refermer.

Une main sur son front, éblouis, il chancela et s'appuya sur son autre main pour se redresser.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Quand sa vue redevint claire, son cœur se serra.

Autour de lui, des dunes de sable s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Aucune végétation, aucun nuage dans le ciel bleu limpide ou brillait un soleil meurtrier.

Il était dans un désert.

Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais il était dans un désert.

Et plus précisément, un désert d'Egypte.

Se relevant difficilement, il observa les environs dans l'espoir d'y trouver une ombre de vie. Mais rien.

Sa gorge sèche lui brûlait. Il devait boire quelque chose.

Alors, cédant à son instinct de survie, il se mit en marche.

Sans savoir où il allait ni ce qu'il trouverait une fois arrivé au bout du chemin.

Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Pour le moment, il fallait vivre.

…

Dans son somptueux palais à Thèbes, le pharaon travaillait.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'Atem avait disparus.

5 ans où il avait du remettre l'Egypte en état, 5 ans de travail acharné où il avait exécuté à la perfection les ordres de son roi.

5 ans que tous espéraient le revoir un jour.

Bien sur, ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions. Atem ne reviendrait certainement jamais.

Pourtant, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles sans lui.

Bien que Seth ait fait son possible pour faire renaitre l'Egypte, la mémoire de l'ancien pharaon restait.

Une sorte de nostalgie semblait planer sur les villes.

Les enfants jouaient, les femmes parlaient, les hommes se bagarraient… et personne n'oubliait.

Assis à son somptueux bureau en bois d'orient, Seth relisait pour la centième fois un rapport du chef de police qui se plaignait du manque de voleurs dans les rues des grandes villes.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Repoussant le dossier pour le moment, le châtain se frotta les yeux.

Il détestait avoir à l'avouer mais il n'arrivait pas à travailler.

Se levant de son siège, il traversa nonchalamment ses appartements au mobilier luxueux.

Ses bracelets d'or s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses pas.

Il portait toujours la même tunique bleue brodée d'or.

Seule sa coiffe était restée sur le bureau. Attendant que son propriétaire veuille bien se remettre au travail.

Passant une main lasse dans ses mèches brunes, Seth s'avança vers son balcon, les tentures blanches se soulevant doucement sur son passage.

Dehors, il était midi et la chaleur était intenable.

Le roi fut intrigué.

Depuis quand le soleil brillait-il si fort ?

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa question par trois petits coups portés à la porte.

-Entrez, fit simplement le souverain en se retournant.

La porte s'ouvrit et une belle femme aux habits blancs brodés d'or pénétra dans la salle.

-Isis, salua le souverain d'un signe de tête.

-Pharaon, fit la prêtresse en s'inclinant, j'aurais voulu vous parler.

Seth lui fit signe d'approcher.

Quand la jeune femme se trouva en face de lui, il l'interrogea du regard.

-Alors ?

-quelque chose s'est produit au temple des tablettes, fit simplement la prêtresse d'une voix sérieuse et remplie d'une émotion contenue.

Le pharaon retint de justesse un soupire, les affaires du temple amenaient souvent beaucoup de problèmes.

Mais cette fois-ci, Isis semblait vraiment sérieuse. Ce devait être important.

-Et bien ? S'impatienta le roi.

La prêtresse regarda le pharaon droit dans les yeux.

-la tablette de Mahade à bougé, il y à une heure.

…

Fin du premier chapître…

Bon… c'était la plantation du décor…

Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. )

Review

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	2. Réveil et Rencontre

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** La mémoire du voleur

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: Seto/Yami (oui, oui, je sais. Là, y'aura des gens qui vont me dire : « c'est pas Seto et Yami, c'est Seth et Atem » oui, mais pour moi, c'est la même chose (na !) ) j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer :**« Yu-Gi-Oh » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

2ème chapitre :)

Un peu plus long que le premier…

J'en dit pas plus ;)

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 2_

_Réveil et Rencontre_

Le palais était devenu une fourmilière géante.

Soldats, servantes, sujets de toutes classes sociales allaient et venaient rapidement dans les immenses couloirs aux colonnes de pierres interminables, s'affairant fébrilement autour des chars et autres outils de voyage.

Le pharaon avait déclaré son départ immédiat pour le temple il y à de ça une heure. Il fallait se dépêcher !

Dans ses appartements, Seth observait silencieusement les allées et venues des serviteurs depuis son balcon. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, créant un affreux méli-mélo de choses insensées et lui donnant une migraine épouvantable.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

La tablette du magicien noir était étroitement liée avec l'ancien pharaon. Personne n'avait pu l'utiliser depuis le départ du jeune roi et elle s'était endormie durant 5 ans.

Pourquoi se manifestait-elle soudainement ?

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le coupa dans ses questions et il se retourna.

-Alors ? fit-il à Isis de sa voix neutre d'où perçait quand même une légère tension, vous avez du nouveau ?

La prêtresse fit 'non' de la tête.

-Nous continuons d'attendre une nouvelle manifestation pour connaitre la raison de son retour.

-Et vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir rêvé ?

Les yeux de la femme devinrent durs.

-Pharaon, fit-elle d'une voix froide, nous savons ce que nous avons vu !

Seth se détourna et réfléchis.

-A part nous deux, qui est au courant de la nouvelle dans le palais ?

-Hé bien… personne, je crois.

Le brun tiqua sur les deux derniers mots.

-Qui d'autre ?

Isis baissa légèrement les yeux.

-Il se pourrait que j'en aie _légèrement_ parlé à Mana et à une où deux servantes, fit-elle d'une voix un peu penaude.

Le pharaon jeta les yeux au ciel, hésitant entre désespoir et exaspération.

-Vous avez toujours sous-estimé Mahade, fit la prêtresse en froncant les sourcils.

-je le considérais comme trop faible pour protéger notre pharaon, répondit froidement Seth, il a toujours été trop faible.

-Trop faible ou trop _proche_ du pharaon ? fit Isis avec une pointe d'amertume.

Quelle mouche l'avait-elle piqué ? Comment osait-elle parer à son roi de cette façon ? La raison était certainement due au fait qu'elle l'avait connu sous le règne du pharaon le plus incroyable qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Elle n'oubliait pas, elle non-plus. Elle se souvenait de chaques petites choses qu'elle avait remarqué alors qu'Atem était encore sur le trône.

-De quoi parles-tu ? fit brusquement le pharaon en se retournant vers la femme.

Mais Isis ne répondit pas. Revenir sur le sujet du pharaon précédant ramenait toujours une certaine tristesse dans le cœur de ses anciens prêtres. Inutiles de réveiller des douleurs inutiles.

-Rien, murmura la prêtresse, puis-je me retirer maintenant ? je dois avertir certaines personnes de notre départ pour le temple.

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha la tête.

Quand Isis fut sortie, Seth s'appuya sur le rebord de son balcon. Face à lui, sur un mur de la coure intérieur, une étrange gravure était inscrite à même la pierre. Elle représentait deux hommes se battant avec un dragon et un magicien.

Le regard du roi se fixa sur le plus petit des deux combattants… celui-là même qui portait un étrange pendentif en forme de pyramide renversée autour du cou.

…

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il n'était plus vraiment dans le désert mais plutôt aux abords d'un… campement.

Et il avait mal partout !

Se redressant douloureusement, il regarda autour de lui, surpris.

Des tentes de fine toile blanches délavées se regroupaient autour d'une place centrale en forme de cercle. Plus loin, quelques enclos d'animaux en bois usés étaient installés. Aucunes plantes, aucuns points d'eau… mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il était dans un _désert_, pas à la mer !

Il voulu se relever totalement mais une petite voix dans son dos l'en arrêta.

-Si j'étais toi, je resterais assis. Tu es bien amoché !

Il tourna la tête et aperçut une petite fille.

Ses cheveux courts tombaient en bouclettes brunes foncées sur ses grands yeux noirs et pétillants de malice. Elle était très bronzée. Vêtue d'une tunique rouge délavée et un peu miteuse où une petite corde était attachée autour de sa taille, elle souriait. Un sourire simple et farceur. Ses petits pieds nus étaient recouverts de poussière et elle était très fine. Au jugé, il lui donnait à peine 8 ans.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le devança.

-On t'a trouvé en plein désert ! Tu es très blessé ! Olàlà ! Tu as une sale entaille au front et tu es couvert de bleus et de griffes. Tu n'es vraiment pas beau à voir. Ou es-tu tombé pour avoir de telles blessures ? Et puis, tu as beaucoup marché ! Tes pieds sont touts brûlés par le sable ! Comment tu faisais pour tenir debout ? Tu devais être mort de soif !...

Franchement, cette petite l'amusait.

Elle aurait encore pu parler longtemps mais il décida quand même de l'interrompre.

-Excuse-moi, fit-il d'une voix enrouée par le manque d'exercice et le sable, Où sommes-nous ?

La petite ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et le regarda, émerveillée.

-Tu parles ? Je croyais que tu étais muet ! Tu as une jolie voix !

-Heu… merci, hésita-t-il, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

La fillette lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis fit un geste vague en direction des dunes.

-Nous sommes dans les environs de Louxor. Mais on ne peut pas entrer maintenant à cause des gardes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-comment ça ?

Le visage de la fillette devint fier.

-Mon papa est le chef des voleurs. Il dirige une petite troupe qui vole les gros riches pouilleux qui ont trop et il se sert de l'argent pour nous rendre la vie plus facile. Mais il y a des soldats partout et ils essayent de nous coincer. Alors, on attend qu'ils partent.

Il hocha la tête pensivement et resta silencieux.

Mais sursauta quand il senti une petite présence derrière lui.

-tu n'es pas fâché que mon papa soit voleur, fit la petite fille, inquiète.

-Bien sur que non, fit-il, un peu surprit… mais… j'ai un peu soif.

« Un peu » n'était pas vraiment le terme exact. A vrais dire, il aurait put vider le Nil tant sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux de la fillette qui se redressa d'un bond.

-J'arrive tout de suite, attend-moi là !

Une fois la petite partie, il put enfin observer le camp avec attention.

Il était assis à l'ombre d'une imposante tente blanche qui sentait fort l'animal. Derrière les enclos à animaux, il apercevait désormais un vieux puits munit d'un ancien système à levier où sa nouvelle amie était affairée. Des enfants s'amusaient et courraient partout sous le soleil de plomb, plusieurs femmes étendaient du linge sur des cordes. Toutes bavardaient entre elles tandis qu'à l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre les dicutions animées des hommes.

Ce campement était à lui seul un petit village.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la fillette revint qu'il sorti de sa contemplation.

-Tu es très populaire, à ce que je vois ! fit-elle en riant.

Il remarqua alors un petit attroupement d'enfants de tous âges regroupés autour de lui, le fixant avec attention.

Et malgré un léger malaise face à tous ces regards, il but avec plaisir l'eau fraiche que la fillette lui offrit.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en lui rendant le bol en terre cuite qu'elle avait utilisé pour le transport.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il, sa voix enfin redevenue normale.

-Mati ! s'exclama la fillette, ravie de la question. Et eux, fit-elle en pintant l'attroupement, c'est…

Et elle se mit à débiter une série de noms qu'il oubliait au fur et à mesure… il avait mal à la tête.

-Et toi ? Questionna un petit garçon vêtu d'un pagne à l'air casse-cou, Comment tu t'appelles ?

Instinctivement, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

-je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il, assez estomaqué par la nouvelle, je ne me rappelle pas.

Mati fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-vraiment pas ?

Nouveau hochement négatif.

-C'est embêtant ça.

Il haussa les épaules avec une moue embêtée.

La fillette sembla réfléchir un long moment puis se leva d'un bon et le pointa du doigt, toute excitée.

-Et ça ? C'est une cartouche pour les noms, non ! Ce ne serait pas le tien qui est marqué dessus ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son torse et sursauta à la vue d'une petite tablette de fer accrochée autour de son cou **(voir le manga pour connaitre l'origine de cette tablette ;p) **De petits hiéroglyphes y était inscrits avec soin. Attrapant précipitamment le pendentif, il l'approcha de son visage, plissa les yeux et déchiffra…

-A.T.E.M… Atem

Les enfants sourirent à la nouvelle, heureux d'en savoir plus sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Et bien, Atem, fit Mati avec une petite révérence, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de gaspiller l'eau mais, dans ton cas, il me semble que c'est urgent. Papa nous à confier la charge de t'aider à te nettoyer.

-Me nettoyer ? Fit-il, incrédule.

-Oui, lança un autre garçon en souriant de toute ses dents, regardes-toi !

Et, observant son état pour la première fois, il eut une grimace de dégout et un mouvement de recul. Sa peau était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière, de sable et de crasse. Ses vêtements, blancs auparavant, n'étaient plus que de tristes morceaux de tissus déchirés et, sur son visage, un liquide poisseux coulait. Du sang ? Et ses cheveux… eurk… ses cheveux semblaient avoir été emplâtrés dans une sorte de matière inconnue. Impossible d'en connaitre la couleur véritable.

-Effectivement, murmura-t-il, je crois que ça me ferais du bien. Mais je peux le faire moi-même.

Mati fit « non » de la tête, obstinée.

-Non, non, non. Tu es très amoché et tes blessures pourraient se réouvrir ! Ne sois pas si pudique voyons !

Atem rougit furieusement et se lança dans un long débat animé avec les enfants... Mais enfin ! il étaut quand même _capable_ de se laver tout seul !

Et malgré ça, au bout d'un long moment... il finit par cèder.

…

De mémoire d'homme, jamais Atem ne s'était autant frotté. La poussière s'était incrustée partout ! Elle devenait collante et désagréable et ses blessures n'arrangeaient rien. Mati avait raison pour les bleus et les griffes. Il avait été assez étonné d'en avoir autant. L'opération fut dure et laborieuse… mais se fut les cheveux qui lui prirent le plus de temps !

Et, finalement, au bout de quelques heures de combat acharné, il fut enfin récompensé.

Mati lui avait amené une nouvelle tunique blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon tout simple de la même couleur qu'il attachait, lui aussi, à l'aide d'une corde autour des hanches.

La fillette lui apporta aussi quelques bandages pour ses blessures et pris un malin plaisir à démêler sa tignasse sous le regard attentif des autres enfants qui riaient aux éclats dès qu'un nœud lui arrachait une grimace de douleur (bande de petits sadiques). Au bout d'encore une bonne heure de travail, quand le soleil commençait à disparaitre derrière les immenses dunes de sables, Mati fut enfin satisfaite de son travail. Sans dire un mot, elle le contourne et observa son œuvre.

-Ouah ! S'émerveilla-t-elle, tu es trop beau ! On dirait un prince !

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Atem en ajustant un bandage au bras.

-Non, non ! fit la fillette, pas d'accord avec cette réponse. Regarde ta peau ! Elle n'est pas bronzée, elle est _dorée_ ! Tes cheveux sont incroyables et tu as les yeux aussi rouge que les rubis que papa avait volé à un émir arabe !

Atem se sentit mal à l'aise face à tant de compliments, surtout que les enfants n'avaient pas cessé de l'observer.

Mais Mati, inconsciente, était toujours en train de blablater avec excitation sur le physique du nouveau venu et sur ses cheveux tricolores. Soudain, une grosse et puissante voix la fit taire.

-Mati, cesse donc d'importuner notre invité, veux-tu ?

Derrière eux, sortant d'une tente, un homme grand et gros au visage rond et sympathique, mangé par une épaisse barbe brune s'approchait.

-Papa ! s'exclama la fillette en bondissant vers l'homme.

Atem eut un sourire, cette petite n'était donc jamais fatiguée ?

-Ah ! s'exclama l'homme de sa grosse voix, je vois que tu t'es bien occupé de lui.

Mati se mit au garde-à-vous et sourit de toute ses dents.

-Oui, tu as vu comme il est beau ?

Atem leva les yeux au ciel et le père éclata de rire.

-C'est vrais. Alors étranger ? Comment te nommes-tu ?

-Atem, sourit le jeune homme en s'inclinant légèrement, je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de moi.

-Oh, ne nous remercie pas, fit l'homme en souriant, je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas pu être là à ton réveil mais j'avais des affaires à régler avec des étrangers… ah les perses ! Quels escrocs !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores sourit à la remarque. Le père et la fille se ressemblait beaucoup… étaient-ils tous aussi bavards dans la famille ?

-Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour jaser. Vien dans ma tente, tu nous parleras de ce qui t'es arrivé.

Avec beaucoup de réticences, Atem finit par suivre son sauveur dans une tente aux décorations orientales plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, Mati sur ses talons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le père se laissa lourdement tomber sur d'énormes coussins et invita son invité à s'asseoir à son tour. Atem, lui, préféra s'installer au sol. Les tapis qui le recouvraient étaient si épais qu'il s'enfonçait presque dedans. Il allait faire un compliment sur la décoration de la pièce quand un poids lui tomba sur l'épaule. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais se retint de justesse et tourna la tête dans son dos pour y voir… Mati.

La fillette était désormais accrochée à son dos à la manière des singes.

-Héla ! fit-elle, c'est ma place habituellement… mais bon… vu que tu es l'invité, je me contenterais de rester sur ton dos.

Le jeune homme fut amusé par le comportement de la fillette.

Son père s'esclaffa.

- Ma fille t'aime bien, elle ne te lâchera plus. C'est une vraie femme d'affaire… tout comme moi.

Puis son visage devint sérieux.

-Mais parlons franchement. Nous t'avons trouvé à moitié mort à quelques mètres de notre camps… tu étais dans un sale état, mon ami. Un très sale état. Que t'es-t-il donc arrivé ?

Atem hésita. Devait-il leur avouer qu'il ne se souvenait de rien ? Auquel cas… le croiraient-ils ? Ils s'étaient montré très amicales jusque là mais le jeune homme avait des doutes qu'ils le resteraient si ils apprenaient son état mental ? Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas mentir aux gens qu'ils l'avaient sauvé. Ce n'était pas son genre… du moins… il croyait.

Il prit donc sa décision.

-La vérité, commença-t-il, c'est que je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me suis réveillé dans le désert et j'ai marché le plus longtemps que j'ai pu. Je crois bien avoir fait quelques kilomètres…

Le visage du chef des voleurs se crispa à la nouvelle inattendue et celui d'Atem fit de même, attendant la sentence.

Puis le gros soupira.

-La vérité, fiston, c'est que nous ne t'avons pas trouvé tout seul.

Il claqua des doigts et une femme lourdement parée entra dans la tente, une cage à la main.

-C'est lui qui nous à alertés, dit simplement le père de Mati.

Atem regarda le beau faucon qui se dressait fièrement dans la pauvre cage de fer avec étonnement.

-Il volait autour de toi en piaillant, expliqua le chef. Quand nous sommes venu voir, nous avons d'abord pensé que tu étais noble… ces gens possèdent souvent des bestioles comme celle-ci. Mais tu étais bien trop crade et trop blessé pour appartenir à la noblesse. Pour ton amnésie, ne t'inquiète pas ! On a un gars, Joris, qui a déjà eut ce genre de problème. Un rocher lui est tombé dessus quand il bossait sur un chantier… ce n'est pas si grave… tes souvenirs te reviendrons par eux-mêmes.

Atem se senti soulagé de la nouvelle et sourit.

-Mais, rigola à nouveau le gros homme, tu ne peux pas te rendre compte la peine que tu nous a causé avec cet oiseau ! savais-tu que ça mord ces choses là ?

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise à la vue des ecchymoses qui couvraient les doigts de l'homme.

Et après quelques minutes de discutions à propos des faucons et leurs dangers, Atem soupira.

-Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

Le chef eut l'air un peu penaud.

-Pour tout te dire, fiston, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Pas que je pense que tu me doives quelque chose, ça non ! C'est tout naturel d'aider quelqu'un à moitié mort. Mais j'aurais une proposition à te faire… Si tu acceptes, tu auras le gite et le couvert ainsi que, si tu le désires, beaucoup de richesses.

Atem haussa les épaules (Mati, toujours sur son dos, eut un petit sursaut) ces choses là ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça.

-L'argent n'est pas ma priorité, grogna-t-il.

-Tu me plais petit ! s'éclaffa le père.

-Alors ? Quel est cette offre ?

Il y eut un silence, le chef se pencha vers l'avant et ses yeux brillèrent.

-Rejoint nos rangs.

…

Fin du deuxième chapitre :D …

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


End file.
